concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Metallica Concerts 2000s
2000 Metallica "M2K Mini Tour" 1999/2000 01/01/00 Cleveland, Ohio Gund Arena 03/01/00 Milwaukee, Wisconsin Bradley Center 04/01/00 Chicago, Illinois Allstate Arena 05/01/00 Chicago, Illinois Allstate Arena 07/01/00 Minneapolis, Minnesota Target Center 09/01/00 Minneapolis, Minnesota Target Center 10/01/00 Minneapolis, Minnesota Target Center Metallica "Summer Sanitarium" Tour 2000 08/06/2000 Los Angeles, California Sony Pictures Studios 23/06/2000 Seattle Washington Memorial Stadium 30/06/2000 Foxboro, Massachusetts Foxboro Stadium 01/07/2000 Rockingham, North Carolina Rockingham Drag way 03/07/2000 St. Louis, Missouri Gateway Speedway 04/07/2000 Baltimore, Maryland PSInet Stadium 07/07/2000 Atlanta, Georgia Georgia Dome 08/07/2000 Sparta, Kentucky Kentucky Speedway 09/07/2000 Dallas, Texas Texas Stadium 12/07/2000 Denver, Colorado Mile High Stadium 14/07/2000 San Francisco, California 3Com Park 15/07/2000 Los Angeles, California Coliseum 16/07/2000 Queen Creek, Arizona Desert Sky Pavilion 18/07/2000 Los Angeles, California House of Blues 20/07/2000 East Rutherford, New Jersey Giants Stadium 22/07/2000 Chicago, Illinois Chicago Motor Speedway 02/08/2000 Dallas, Texas Starplex Amphitheatre 03/08/2000 Dallas, Texas Starplex Amphitheatre 05/08/2000 Atlanta, Georgia Lakewood Amphitheatre 06/08/2000 Atlanta, Georgia Lakewood Amphitheatre 08/08/2000 Lexington, Kentucky Rupp Arena 09/08/2000 Lexington, Kentucky Rupp Arena 30/11/2000 Los Angeles, California Shrine Auditorium 2001 2002 04/06/2002 San Francisco, CA Club Kimo's 06/07/2002 San Rafael, CA Relaunch Party 2003 19/01/2003 Oakland, CA Raider's Parking Lot 02/05/2003 San Francisco, CA San Quentin Prison 18/05/2003 San Francisco, CA The Fillmore 19/05/2003 San Francisco, CA The Fillmore 21/05/2003 San Francisco, CA The Fillmore 22/05/2003 San Francisco, CA The Fillmore 01/06/2003 Donnington, England Donnington Park Metallica "St. Anger European Tour" 2003 04/06/03 Milan, Italy Promo Tour 06/06/03 Nurnberg, Germany Rock Im Park 07/06/03 Berlin, Germany Wuhlheide 08/06/03 Nurburgring, Germany Rock Am Ring 11/06/03 Paris, France La Boule Noire 11/06/03 Paris, France Le Bataclan 11/06/03 Paris, France Le Trabendo 13/06/03 Imola, Italy Heineken Jammin' Festival 15/06/03 Nijmegen, Netherlands Goffertpark Fields 21/06/03 Barcelona, Spain Doctor Music Festival 22/06/03 Madrid, Spain La Peinata Stadium 26/06/03 Roskilde, Denmark Roskilde Festival 28/06/03 Werchter, Belgium Werchter Rock Festival Metallica "Summer Sanitarium 2003" 04/07/2003 Detroit, MI Pontiac Silverdome 05/07/2003 Toronto, Canada Skydome 06/07/2003 Foxboro, MA Gillette Stadium 08/07/2003 East Rutherford, NJ Giants Stadium 11/07/2003 Atlanta, GA Turner Field 12/07/2003 Philadelphia, PA Veterans Stadium 13/07/2003 Orlando, FL Citrus Bowl 18/07/2003 Washington, DC FedEx Field 19/07/2003 Columbus, OH Ohio Stadium 20/07/2003 Montreal, Canada Parc Jean Drapeau 25/07/2003 St. Louis, MO Edward Jones Dome 26/07/2003 Chicago, IL Hawthrone Racetrack 27/07/2003 Minneapolis, MN Metrodome 01/08/2003 Denver, CO Invesco Field 02/08/2003 Houston, TX Texas Stadium 06/08/2003 Salt Lake City, UT USANA Ampitheatre 07/08/2003 Seattle, WA Seahawk Stadium 09/08/2003 Los Angeles, CA LA Coliseum 10/08/2003 San Francisco, CA Candlestick Park 15/08/2003 Salzburg, Austria Frequency Festival 16/08/2003 Konstanz, Germany Rock am See 17/08/2003 Grafenhainichen, Germany Ferropolis 20/08/2003 Dublin, Ireland RDS Showground 22/08/2003 Leeds, United Kingdom Leeds Festival 24/08/2003 Reading, United Kingdom Reading Festival 29/08/2003 New York, New York Bowery Ballroom Metallica "St. Anger World Tour" 2003/2004 06/11/03 Tokyo, Japan Yoyogi Taiikukan 07/11/03 Tokyo, Japan Yoyogi Taiikuka 09/11/03 Sapporo, Japan Ice Arena 13/11/03 Osaka, Japan Osaka Castle Hall 14/11/03 Nagoya, Japan Rainbow Hall 02/12/03 Oslo, Norway Spektrum 03/12/03 Oslo, Norway Spektrum 05/12/03 Hanover, Germany Preussag-Arena 06/12/03 Amhem, Holland Gelredome 08/12/03 Zurich, Switzerland Hallenstadion 09/12/03 Paris, France Palais Omnisports de Bercy 11/12/03 Bolgna, Italy Palamalaguti 13/12/03 Erfurt, Germany Messehalle 14/12/03 Mannheim, Germany Maimarkthalle 16/12/03 Cologne, Germany Cologne Arena 17/12/03 Antwerp, Belgium Sportpaleis 19/12/03 London, England Earls court Arena 20/12/03 London, England Earls Court Arena 31/12/03 Las Vegas, NV The Joint 2004 16/01/04 Auckland, New Zealand Ericsson Stadium 18/01/04 Gold Coast, Australia Parklands 19/01/04 Brisbane, Australia Entertainment Centre 21/01/04 Sydney, Australia Entertainment Centre 23/01/04 Syndney, Australia Showgrounds 26/01/04 Melbourne, Australia RAS Showground 28/01/04 Melbourne, Australia Myer Music Bowl 30/01/04 Adelaide, Australia Royal Showground 01/02/04 Perth, Australia Claremont Showground 27/02/04 San Francisco, CA Rehearsal show 02/03/04 Phoenix, AZ America West Arena 03/03/04 Tuscon, AZ T. C. C. 05/03/04 Los Angeles, CA The Forum 06/03/04 Los Angeles, CA The Forum 08/03/04 San Francisco, CA Cow Palace 10/03/04 Sacremento, CA Arco Arena 11/03/04 Reno, NV Lawlor Events Center 13/03/04 Las Vegas, NV Thomas and Mack Center 14/03/04 Fresno, CA Save Mart Center 18/03/04 Portland, Oregan Rose Garden 20/03/04 Boise, ID, USA Boise State Pavilion 21/03/04 Spokane, WA, USA Spokane Arena 23/03/04 Edmonton, Canada Rexall Place 24/03/04 Calgary, Canada Saddledome 26/03/04 Vancouver, B.C. GM Place 28/03/04 Seattle, WA, USA Key Arena 30/03/04 Casper, WY, USA Casper Events Center 31/03/04 Denver, CO, USA Pepsi Center 20/04/04 Uniondale, New York Nassau Coliseum 21/04/04 Uniondale, NY Nassau Coliseum 23/04/04 Charlotte, NC Charlotte Coliseum 24/04/04 Roanoke, VA Roanoke Civic Center 26/04/04 Norfolk, VA Norfolk Scope Arena 28/04/04 Louisville, KY Freedom Hall 29/04/04 Grand Rapids, MI Van Andel Arena 01/05/04 Cincinnati, OH US Bank Arena 02/05/04 Madison, WI Alliant Energy Center 06/05/04 Calgary, Canada Saddledome 07/05/04 Saskatoon, Canada Saskatchewan Place 09/05/04 Winnipeg, Canada Winnipeg Arena 11/05/04 Kansas City, MO Kemper Arena 12/05/04 Omaha, NE Qwest Center 14/05/04 Oklahoma City, OK Ford Center 15/05/04 Little Rock, AR Alltel Arena 26/05/04 Copenhagen, Denmark Parken 28/05/04 Helsinki, Finland Olympic Stadium 30/05/04 Gothenburg, Sweden Ullevi 31/05/04 Chorzow, Poland Slaski Stadium 02/06/04 Glasgow, Scotland Download Festival 04/06/04 Lisbon, Portugal Parque Bella Vista 06/06/04 Donington Park, UK Download Festival 08/06/04 Ludwigshafen, Germany Sudweststadion 10/06/04 Gelsenkirchen, Germany Arena Auf Schalke 11/06/04 Wiener Neustadt, Austria Aerodrome 04 Festival 13/06/04 Munich, Germany Olympic Stadium 15/06/04 Belgrade, Serbia Partizan Stadion 16/06/04 Bremen, Germany Weserstadion 18/06/04 Zurich, Switzerland Letzegrund Stadium 19/06/04 Zaragoza, Spain La Romareda Stadium 21/06/04 Amsterdam, Netherlands Ajax Arena 23/06/04 Paris, France Parc des Princes 25/06/04 Dublin, Ireland RDS 29/06/04 Padova, Italy Stadio Euganeo 01/07/04 Prague, Czech Republic T-Mobile Park 02/07/04 Werchter, Belgium Werchter Festival 04/07/04 Reykjavik, Iceland Egilshollin 16/08/04 St. Paul, MN Xcel Energy Center 17/08/04 Fargo, ND Fargodome 19/08/04 Indianapolis, IN Conseco Fieldhouse 20/08/04 Milwaukee, WI Bradley Center 22/08/04 Moline, IN Mark of the Quad 24/08/04 Peoria, IL Peoria Civic Center 25/08/04 Ft. Wayne, IN Veteran's Memorial Coliseum 27/08/04 Chicago, IL Allstate Arena 28/08/04 Chicago, IL Allstate arena 30/08/04 Ames, IA Hilton Coliseum 01/09/04 Wichita, KS Kansas Coliseum 03/09/04 Austin, TX Frank Erwin Center 04/09/04 Lubbock, TX United Spirit Arena 21/09/04 Cleveland, OH Gund Arena 22/09/04 Pittsburgh, PA Mellon Arena 24/09/04 Columbus, OH Value City Arena 25/09/04 St. Louis, MO Savvias Center 27/09/04 Green Bay, WI Resch Center 01/10/04 Detroit, MI The Palace 03/10/04 Montreal, Canada Bell Center 04/10/04 Montreal, Canada Bell Center 06/10/04 Toronto, Canada Air Canada Center 07/10/04 Ottawa, Canada Corel Center 09/10/04 Albany, NY Pepsi Arena 10/10/04 Buffalo, NY HSBC Center 14/10/04 Quebec City, Canada Pepsi Colisee 15/10/04 Quebec City, Canada Pepsi Colisee 17/10/04 Washington, DC MCI Center 19/10/04 Philadelphia, PA Wachovia Center 20/10/04 Philadelphia, PA Wachovia Center 22/10/04 E Rutherford, NJ Continental Airlines Arena 24/10/04 Boston, Ma Fleet Center 25/10/04 Boston, Ma Fleet Center 27/10/04 Hamilton, Canada Copps Coliseum 28/10/04 London, Canada John Labatt Center 05/11/04 Tampa, FL St. Pete Times Forum 06/11/04 Ft. Lauderdale, FL Office Depot Center 08/11/04 Jacksonville, FL Jacksonville Arena 09/11/04 Pensacola, FL Pensacola Civic Center 11/11/04 Nashville, TN Gaylord Entertainment center 13/11/04 Atlanta, GA Gwinnett Center 14/11/04 New Orleans, LA New Orleans Arena 16/11/04 Houston, TX Toyota Center 17/11/04 Dallas, TX American Airlines Center 20/11/04 San Antonio, TX SBC Center 22/11/04 Salt lake City, UT The E Center 24/11/04 San Diego, CA Sports Arena 27/11/04 Anaheim, CA Arrowhead Pond 28/11/04 San Jose, CA HP Pavilion 2005 "Supporting Rolling Stones Gigs" 13/11/05 San Francisco, CA SBC Park 15/11/05 San Francisco, CA SBC Park 2006 Metallica "Escape From The Studio" Tour 13/03/06 New York, NY Rock and Roll Hall of Fame 18/03/06 Centurion, South Africa Supersport Park 21/03/06 Durban, South Africa ABSA Stadium 25/03/06 Cape Town, South Africa Green Point Stadium 03/06/06 Nurburgring, Germany Rock Am Ring Festival 04/06/06 Nurnberg, Germany Rock Im Park Festival 06/06/06 Berlin, Germany Waldbuhne 08/06/06 Arnhem, Netherlands Gelredome 10/06/06 Donington Park, United Kingdom Download Festival 11/06/06 RDS Arena, Dublin, Ireland Download Festival 13/06/06 Tallinn, Estonia Song Festival Grounds 15/06/06 Nickelsdorf, Austria Novarock Festival 17/06/06 Imola, Italy Heineken Jammin Festival 12/08/06 Tokyo, Japan Summer Sonic Festival 13/08/06 Osaka, Japan Summer Sonic Festival 15/08/06 Seoul, South Korea Seoul Olympic Main Stadium 2007 Metallica "Sick of the Studio" Tour 28/06/07 Lisbon, Portugal Super Bock Super Rock Festival 29/06/07 Bilbao, Spain Bilbao BBK Live Festival 01/07/07 Werchter, Belgium Rock Werchter Festival 03/07/07 Athens, Greece Rockwave Festival 05/07/07 Vienna, Austria Rotundenplatz 08/07/07 London, UK Wembley Staduim 10/07/07 Oslo, Norway Valle Hovin Stadion 12/07/07 Stockholm, Sweden Stadion 13/07/07 Aarhus, Denmark Vestereng 15/07/07 Helsinki, Finland Olympic Stadium 18/07/07 Moscow, Russia Luzhniki Stadium October 27-28, 2007 Mountain View, CA (Bridge School Benefit) 2008 May 14, 2008 Los Angeles United States Wiltern Theatre May 16, 2008 Tucson, Arizona KFMA Day May 17, 2008 Irvine, California KROQ Weenie Roast Metallica European Vacation Tour 2008 May 28, 2008 Chorzów Poland Silesian Stadium May 30, 2008 Landgraaf Netherlands Pinkpop Festival May 31, 2008 Getafe Spain Electric Weekend Festival June 3, 2008 Prague Czech Republic Synot Tip Arena June 5, 2008 Lisbon Portugal Rock in Rio June 7, 2008 Nürburgring Germany Rock am Ring Festival June 8, 2008 Nuremberg Rock im Park Festival June 12, 2008 Nashville, Tennessee United States The Basement June 13, 2008 Manchester, Tennessee Bonnaroo Music Festival July 16, 2008 Bergen Norway Bergenhus Fortress July 18, 2008 Saint Petersburg Russia CKK Arena July 20, 2008 Riga Latvia Skonto Stadium July 22, 2008 Bologna Italy Parco Nord July 23, 2008 Bucharest Romania Stadionul Cotroceni July 25, 2008 Sofia Bulgaria Vasil Levski National Stadium July 27, 2008 Istanbul Turkey Ali Sami Yen Stadium August 9, 2008 Frisco, Texas United States Pizza Hut Park (Ozzfest) August 14, 2008 Arras France Grand'Place August 15, 2008 Hasselt Belgium Pukkelpop August 17, 2008 Jonschwil Switzerland Degenaupark August 20, 2008 Dublin Ireland Marlay Park August 22, 2008 Leeds United Kingdom Leeds Festival August 24, 2008 Reading Reading Festival October 17, 2008 Daly City United States Cow Palace (Open to invited guests, fan club members and contest winners (excl. Glendale (October 21, 2008) October 21, 2008 Glendale Jobing.com Arena (supported by The Sword & Down) (Open to invited guests, fan club members and contest winners (excl. Glendale (October 21, 2008) October 23, 2008 Albuquerque Tingley Coliseum (supported by The Sword & Down) October 25, 2008 Kansas City Sprint Center (supported by The Sword & Down) October 26, 2008 Des Moines Wells Fargo Arena (supported by The Sword & Down) November 1, 2008 Portland Rose Garden Arena (supported by The Sword & Down) November 3, 2008 Salt Lake City EnergySolutions Arena (supported by The Sword & Down) November 4, 2008 Denver Pepsi Center (supported by The Sword & Down) November 6, 2008 Omaha Qwest Center (supported by The Sword & Down) November 8, 2008 Moline iWireless Center (supported by The Sword & Down) November 9, 2008 Columbus Jerome Schottenstein Center (supported by The Sword & Down) November 17, 2008 St. Louis Scottrade Center (supported by The Sword & Down) November 18, 2008 Tulsa BOK Center (supported by The Sword & Down) November 20, 2008 Houston Toyota Center (supported by The Sword & Down) November 22, 2008 North Little Rock Alltel Arena (supported by The Sword & Down) November 23, 2008 New Orleans New Orleans Arena (supported by The Sword & Down) December 1, 2008 Seattle KeyArena (supported by Lamb of God & The Sword) December 2, 2008 Vancouver Canada General Motors Place (supported by Lamb of God & The Sword) December 4-5, 2008 Calgary Pengrowth Saddledome (supported by Lamb of God & The Sword December 7, 2008 Edmonton Rexall Place (supported by Lamb of God & The Sword) December 12, 2008 Ontario United States Citizens Business Bank Arena (supported by Lamb of God & The Sword) December 13, 2008 Fresno Save Mart Center (supported by Lamb of God & The Sword) December 15, 2008 San Diego Cox Arena (supported by Lamb of God & The Sword) December 17-18, 2008 Inglewood The Forum (supported by The Sword & Machine Head) December 20, 2008 Oakland Oracle Arena (supported by Lamb of God & The Sword) 2009 January 12, 2009 Milwaukee United States Bradley Center (supported by The Sword & Machine Head) January 13, 2009 Detroit Joe Louis Arena (supported by The Sword & Machine Head) January 15, 2009 Washington, D.C. Verizon Center (supported by The Sword & Machine Head) January 17, 2009 Philadelphia Wachovia Center (supported by The Sword & Machine Head) January 18, 2009 Boston TD Banknorth Garden (supported by The Sword & Machine Head) January 26-27, 2009 Rosemont Allstate Arena (supported by The Sword & Machine Head) January 29, 2009 Uniondale Nassau Coliseum (supported by The Sword & Machine Head) January 31-February 1, 2009 Newark Prudential Center (supported by The Sword & Machine Head) February 25, 2009 Nottingham United Kingdom Trent FM Arena (supported by The Sword & Machine Head) February 26, 2009 Manchester Manchester Evening News Arena (supported by The Sword & Machine Head) February 28, 2009 Sheffield Sheffield Arena (supported by The Sword & Machine Head) March 2, 2009 London O2 Arena (supported by The Sword & Machine Head) March 3, 2009 Newcastle upon Tyne Metro Radio Arena (supported by The Sword & Machine Head) March 5, 2009 Antwerp Belgium Sportpaleis Antwerp (supported by The Sword & Machine Head) March 7, 2009 Stockholm Sweden Ericsson Globe (supported by The Sword & Machine Head) March 8, 2009 Stockholm Sweden Ericsson Globe (Rescheduled to May 4, 2009) March 20, 2009 Stubb's, Austin, TX ("Guitar Hero: Metallica" promo show) March 25, 2009 Birmingham United Kingdom LG Arena (supported by The Sword & Machine Head) March 26, 2009 Glasgow SECC (supported by The Sword & Machine Head) March 28, 2009 London O2 Arena (supported by The Sword & Machine Head) March 30, 2009 Rotterdam Netherlands Ahoy Rotterdam (supported by The Sword & Machine Head) April 1-2, 2009 Paris France Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy (supported by The Sword & Machine Head) May 4, 2009 Stockholm Sweden Ericsson Globe (Rescheduled from March 8, 2009, supported by The Sword & Machine Head) May 6, 2009 Munich Germany Olympiahalle (supported by The Sword & Machine Head) May 7, 2009 Leipzig Arena Leipzig (supported by The Sword & Machine Head) May 9, 2009 Stuttgart Hanns-Martin-Schleyer-Halle (supported by The Sword & Machine Head) May 11, 2009 Frankfurt Festhalle Frankfurt (supported by The Sword & Machine Head) May 12, 2009 Hamburg Color Line Arena (supported by The Sword & Machine Head) May 14, 2009 Vienna Austria Wiener Stadthalle (supported by The Sword & Machine Head) May 16, 2009 Oberhausen Germany König Pilsener Arena (supported by The Sword & Machine Head) May 17, 2009 Cologne Lanxess Arena (supported by The Sword & Machine Head) June 4 & 6-7, 2009 Mexico City Mexico Foro Sol June 14-15, 2009 Helsinki Finland Hartwall Areena (supported by Lamb of God & Mastodon) June 17, 2009 Oslo Norway Oslo Spektrum (supported by Lamb of God & Mastodon) June 19, 2009 Nickelsdorf Austria Nova Rock Festival June 20, 2009 Nijmegen Netherlands Sonisphere Festival June 22, 2009 Milan Italy Mediolanum Forum (supported by Lamb of God & Mastodon) June 24, 2009 Rome PalaLottomatica (supported by Lamb of God & Mastodon) July 4, 2009 Hockenheim Germany Sonisphere Festival July 5, 2009 Werchter Belgium Rock Werchter July 7, 2009 Nîmes France Arena of Nîmes July 9, 2009 Lisbon Portugal Optimus Alive! July 11, 2009 Barcelona Spain Sonisphere Festival July 13-14, 2009 Madrid Palacio de Deportes de la Comunidad de Madrid (supported by Lamb of God & Mastodon) July 16, 2009 Zürich Switzerland Hallenstadion (supported by Lamb of God & Mastodon) July 18, 2009 Hultsfred Sweden Sonisphere Festival (supported by Lamb of God & Mastodon) July 20 & 22-23, 2009 Copenhagen Denmark Forum Copenhagen (supported by Lamb of God & Mastodon) July 25, 2009 Pori Finland Sonisphere Festival (supported by Lamb of God & Mastodon) July 27-28, 2009 Copenhagen Denmark Forum (supported by Lamb of God & Mastodon) July 30, 2009 Oslo Norway Spektrum (supported by Lamb of God & Mastodon) August 1, 2009 Dublin Ireland Marlay Park (supported by Mastodon) August 2, 2009 Knebworth, ENG (Sonisphere Festival) September 11, 2009 Marin Veterans' Memorial Auditorium, San Rafael (Benefit show for Marin History Museum's new "Marin Rocks" exhibition, opening in 2010) September 14, 2009 Nashville Sommet Center (supported by Lamb of God & Gojira) September 15, 2009 Cincinnati U.S. Bank Arena (supported by Lamb of God & Gojira) September 17, 2009 Indianapolis Conseco Fieldhouse (supported by Lamb of God & Gojira) September 19-20, 2009 Montreal Canada Centre Bell (supported by Lamb of God & Gojira) September 28, 2009 San Antonio United States AT&T Center (supported by Lamb of God & Gojira) September 29, 2009 Dallas American Airlines Center (supported by Lamb of God & Gojira) October 1, 2009 Sunrise BankAtlantic Center (supported by Lamb of God & Gojira) October 3, 2009 Tampa St. Pete Times Forum (supported by Lamb of God & Gojira) October 4, 2009 Atlanta Philips Arena (supported by Lamb of God & Gojira) October 12, 2009 Winnipeg Canada MTS Centre (supported by Lamb of God & Gojira) October 13, 2009 Minneapolis United States Target Center (supported by Lamb of God & Gojira) October 15, 2009 Cleveland Quicken Loans Arena (supported by Lamb of God & Gojira) October 17, 2009 Charlottesville John Paul Jones Arena (supported by Lamb of God & Gojira) October 18, 2009 Charlotte Time Warner Cable Arena (supported by Lamb of God & Gojira) October 26-27, 2009 Toronto Canada Air Canada Centre (supported by Lamb of God & Volbeat) October 31-November 1, 2009 Quebec City Colisée Pepsi (supported by Lamb of God & Volbeat) November 3, 2009 Ottawa Scotiabank Place (supported by Lamb of God & Volbeat) November 9, 2009 Grand Rapids United States Van Andel Arena (supported by Lamb of God & Volbeat) November 10, 2009 Buffalo HSBC Arena (supported by Lamb of God & Volbeat) November 12, 2009 Albany Times Union Center (supported by Lamb of God & Volbeat) November 14-15, 2009 New York City Madison Square Garden (supported by Lamb of God & Volbeat) December 5, 2009 Las Vegas United States Mandalay Bay Events Center (supported by Machine Head & Volbeat) December 7, 2009 Nampa Idaho Center (supported by Machine Head & Volbeat) December 8, 2009 Sacramento ARCO Arena (supported by Machine Head & Volbeat) December 10, 2009 Anaheim Honda Center (supported by Machine Head & Volbeat) December 12, 2009 San Jose HP Pavilion (supported by Machine Head & Volbeat)